


see nobody but you

by suhoya



Series: the dark side of the moon [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His scent, skin, voice, taste. And beyond that, a black ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write more blind tsukki and I thought hey I haven’t written smut in a while, why don’t give it a try. But in the end it turned out nothing explicit, rather feelings, kissing, touching once again (too weak for that, sigh). And they talk a lot because dialogue is trap lol.  
> Thanks a lot for reading, hope it doesn’t disappoint too much. :__D
> 
> [ these two songs were some of my BGM while writing, good sexy tunes for your listening pleasure: [you & i](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtu7IkT3SCY) \+ [earned it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2HSHHf37eQ) ]

 

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how their innocent conversation about cats marking their territory ended up with him teasing Kuroo about being a lazy one, and Kuroo turning into the child he was sometimes, bringing him to the bed with bumpy steps and promising him how wrong he was. He was so into it that didn’t waste time to snatch Tsukishima’s old t-shirt over him –the only piece of clothing he was wearing besides his underwear- even before reaching his room.

Had Tsukishima known how personally Kuroo would take that silly comment, he’d have kept his mouth shut. Although, deeply inside him, Tsukishima was delighted to know how he could pull the trigger on Kuroo so easily.

 

_See, Kuroo, you’re not the only provocation expert._

He couldn’t help but smirk, and when Kuroo pushed him down the mattress, he still maintained his gloated expression.

“I’m going to brush that grin off your face, cute kid.”

Tsukishima frowned.

“Hey, I thought the lights were off…?”

They had to be, Tsukishima supposed, because the usual darkness he dwelt in was even darker now.

“They are,” Kuroo answered in a whisper, deviously, while he crawled on his knees and hovered over him, “but you gotta know cats have _very_ sharp night vision…”

Tsukishima groaned, and turned his cheek to the fresh pillow.

Kuroo laughed and let out a playful _meow_ , very closely to his ear, followed by a _bite_.

“Seriously,” Tsukishima scoffed, trying to push him away –not too much though, just a little-, “do you think it’s funny it sounds like I’m about to fuck a cat?”

Kuroo’s body seemed to freeze right on the spot.

“Tsukki, are you--?” his voice sounded dazed.

Tsukishima rewinded his previous words. Something clicked.

 _Crap_ , he was way too blunt sometimes.

“Oh no—I meant—“

“Oh my god, Tsukki, you just needed to ask—”

Kuroo was teasing back the hell out of him, wasn’t he.

“Shut _up_.”

“Tsukki, I really don’t mind who—“

“Christ,” Tsukishima’s face was about to blow up, burning red. The fact that Kuroo was on top of him, messy limbs all over him trying to corner him, did not help at all. “I don’t mind either, Kuroo.”

Kuroo raised his upper body, leaving Tsukishima some space to breathe a little better.

Too bad Kuroo was still on top of him. His legs bent at both sides of Tsukishima’s body, the heat of skin against skin starting to feel way too hot. Maybe if it were winter he wouldn’t notice that much.

At least he wasn’t aroused. Yet.

“So,” _there he goes_ , “does that mean,” _why do you have to use that voice_ , “you’re up for,” one palm on his chest, “round two?” now the other as well, the end of two fingers _not so casually_ brushing his nipple. _Seriously, Kuroo_. “I came prepared.”

“I wonder why I don’t find that hard to believe.”

Kuroo finally leaned in completely and their bare chests pressed warmly against each other. Kuroo was heavy, but it was a good kind of weight. His head dropped on the pillow, next to Tsukishima’s.

“That means you’ve thought about it, too,” he muttered, presumptuously. The steamy exhale of his whisper numbed Tsukishima’s ear for a moment.

“Or,” Tsukishima objected, after shaking his head a little to air his head, “that I know you too well already.”

“Oh,” Kuroo articulated. “I’m so pleased to hear that. That’s the whole point, you see,” and Tsukishima snorted, _you’re never gonna change_ , and then Kuroo realized what he had said and apologized once again by kissing his temple. “I want you to know all of me,” he confessed, his lips still yielding on his skin as if they didn’t want to let go. Tsukishima felt Kuroo’s warm hand on the other side of his face, cupping his jaw and part of his neck. They had similar hands, he and Kuroo – not really big but long with boney fingers, Tsukishima’s just a tad more, and of course more skillful and sensitive, but-- was it possible for Kuroo to make him feel like he could capture him with that hand? Because Tsukishima was afraid he would, by the way his consciousness seemed to fade to that touch. “And I want to know all of you.”

Tsukishima tilted his head towards his hand, affectionately, and Kuroo held him in place, his palm sliding around his neck it made Tsukishima shiver.

 

(There might be another pair of hands Tsukishima trusted in his life besides his own, after all.)

 

Kuroo closed the space between them, and Tsukishima helped him by folding one leg over him and his arms landing on his back, that back he loved as much as he was too proud to admit out loud. Kuroo shifted a bit on the bed, stuck his elbow on the mattress for support, and finally kissed Tsukishima with his open mouth.

Tsukishima welcomed him with a muffled moan, because he could feel Kuroo vividly with his four active senses, and it was overwhelming.

His hands tried to cover as much skin as he could, wanted to feel every muscle tightening on his back, every motion of his bones shaking rhythmically as they kissed with shared lust, as Kuroo bit his lips and licked his tongue and Tsukishima allowed.

A faint rattling noise coming from the bed against the wall, Kuroo’s panting merged with his own, the soft hissing of his trained palms sweeping up and down Kuroo’s back, the wet sounds of their lips together – everything Tsukishima heard was unconsciously registered and then swiftly vanished from his head, yet only one image remained.

 

(Kuroo was the only sight for his sore eyes.)

 

Somewhere lost in the heat of the room, another sound began to form.

“Tsukki-“ Kuroo was mumbling, hot, deep, raw against his mouth. Kuroo never ceased to talk even in these types of situations. “I—you--”

Tsukishima assumed it’d be better to just ignore him, at least only the words, because his hums and moans and pants were the kind of sounds Tsukishima wouldn’t dare to miss.

Until one of those murmurs dimmed by their sucking and dedicated mouths became clearer than the rest.

“I-- love you--”

Tsukishima’s heart pounded as a warning, and he broke the kiss. Both of them lay still with hitched breaths.

“Kuroo--What… What did you say?”

“What?” Kuroo sounded baffled in his raspy voice and heavy panting.

“You. You said the L word.”

“What does that even mean.”

“You _know_ what I mean.”

Tsukishima wasn’t angry, even though it seemed like it. But he wasn’t. His flustered face wasn’t due to anger. His voice just came out like that, masquerading his—shock? Fear? He was completely sure of what he’d heard. He trusted his hands, and he trusted his ears, didn’t he?

“ _Oh_ ,” that _Oh_ wasn’t like Kuroo had understood what he was saying. No, it was more like a _Oh, I just came up with the perfect way to counterattack without giving an answer_. “The L word. Isn’t that what you’d like to hear, Tsukki? Is your subconscious playing some tricks on ‘ya?”

Tsukishima scowled.

“I’m blind, not _deaf_.”

Kuroo took a long intake of breath. When he let it out, it was a hot blow onto Tsukishima’s cheek.

“Give me a number,” he didn’t sound cheeky anymore. His voice was suspiciously steady.

“A number?”

“Yeah. Any.”

Tsukishima didn’t hesitate. “Eleven.”

Kuroo chuckled.

“What is it now?”

“God,” he was trying to hold his laugh, which was muffled against the pillow, “you really like to make me suffer.”

Tsukishima’s brain was a full question mark at this point. He sensed Kuroo going straddled on top of him again, cautiously, and Tsukishima stayed still.

Then, Kuroo’s palms were on his cheeks, and his mouth met his lips for a bare second.

“I love you.”

It was still a whisper, but it was the clearest whisper he’d ever heard.

Kuroo sank his face down the pillow, next to his face.

“I love you,” he said again, and Tsukishima felt a sharp tingle travel from his ear to his spine in a single second. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Kuroo’s lips were drawing a breathy trail down his neck. His nose was following right after, grazing the prints of kisses he was leaving behind.

“I love you,” again, and another soft kiss was planted on Tsukishima’s bare chest. “I love you,” on his right collarbone. “I love you,” on his left collarbone.

He was nuzzling against the left side of his neck now, even more sensitive than the other.

“I love you.” Tsukishima flinched lightly. Internally, he blamed it on the tickles.

He felt Kuroo was smiling, lips wide and pressed against the curve under his jaw. Lifting his head closer to his left ear, he repeated once more: “I love you.”

Tsukishima hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath for too long, or rather his heart had jumped up his throat and was about to escape through his mouth.

Kuroo’s hands were back on his face. One moved back, fingers treading down his short hair and ear and neck. The one remaining on his cheek was brushing softly with his thumb.

“I—”

“ _I love you_ ,” they whispered at the same time.

With that, Tsukishima seemed to have reached the end goal of a marathon. His chest was pumping way too fast for someone resting on a bed.

The air he was breathing smelled too much of Kuroo. His skin was all marked by Kuroo. His ears were still echoing _Iloveyous_. His lips were parted the perfect way they would fit Kuroo’s.

 

(In that moment it came to him that, even with his idle eyes wandering in the darkest of nights, he would see Kuroo.)

 

Kuroo was smiling, he just _knew_ , so he wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close until he smacked that smile with his own, and their lips easily found their pace together again.

He gave Kuroo no opportunity to open his mouth for anything else than to kiss him. Every time he tried to pin him down the mattress, Tsukishima just bounced and pushed up.

“I should’ve said fifty,” he snickered amongst clashing teeth.

Kuroo’s laugh died on his mouth. “And _I’m_ the romantic.”

It was great to have Kuroo like this. Both wanted to have the control of the situation and none liked to lose a match.

Of course, pushing and pressing their bodies together resulted in grinding from head to toes, and now Tsukishima could not leave out the hardness that was coiling on his groin. Neither on Kuroo’s.

He grabbed one of Kuroo’s hands and slid it down his underwear, by the pleasant surprise of Kuroo who hummed delightful when touching him.

Tsukishima kept on kissing him, urging him to touch him as desperately as his own hands clasped at his skin, almost clawing in desire of melting into one, because Tsukishima craved silently, blindly, for Kuroo’s body.

Day by day he had been discovering it, inch by inch, clothed and bare, lax and tense, but never against his own. Never this close, this warm, this real.

This human contact he longed for as the tool for what he would never see. As long as he touched Kuroo, as long as their bodies hunted each other, as long as Kuroo loved him as much as he loved Kuroo.

 

Kuroo was like a black ocean that swallowed him whole, but Tsukishima never drowned, no – he could swim, freely, gracefully, across the upcoming waves.

Waves that moved and curled and thrust and splashed smoothly against his skin. Waves that whispered his name and left an aftertaste of salt on his lips.

 

Kuroo was like a black ocean, and Tsukishima was the moon that spurred its tides.

 

They could be miles away, but they attracted each other by the simple laws of nature. And at night, the blurred reflection on the trembling water would always bring them together.

 

That, Tsukishima could live with. That, was all Tsukishima would ever wish for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s always calm after the storm. Tsukishima was almost dozed off, his head on Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo holding him tight, his arm around his body, and their hands entwined.

“The moon’s out tonight, Tsukki,” he said very softly. It should be late, the full presence of nightfall outside their four walls of intimacy. “It makes your skin glow, you know?” Kuroo placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head. “It’s so pretty.”

With his free hand, he was caressing Tsukishima’s arm, slowly, gently.

Tsukishima couldn’t know if his skin glowed like the moon, but if Kuroo said so, he would believe.

“Did I tell you I love you?” he asked, voice buried in the blonde, short strands of his hair.

Tsukishima hummed agreeably.

“Eleven times. Twelve,” he quickly self-corrected. “Maybe more but I may have stopped listening after that.”

Kuroo’s breathy laugh resonated in the now silent room.

“Want me to resume and reach to fifty?”

“God, _no_.”

“You sure?” he persisted, and before Tsukishima could reject once again, his sneaky mouth began to threaten. “I love you…”

“Kuroo.”

“I love you,”

Tsukishima wasn’t really happy about the way Kuroo was trying to break his peaceful state of mind.

Kuroo was deliberately ignoring him, so maybe it was time for him to give in. He shifted over the sheets and rolled up, his head now at Kuroo’s level. “ _Kuroo_. Number.”

Kuroo seemed to consider. “Number?”

“Yeah. My turn.”

“Oh. Alright,” he accepted gladly, and what was earlier a cuddling arm turned into a full embrace, face to face. Tsukishima obviously didn’t mind and tugged himself closer. “Because I’m always this kind,” he went on, a proud grin as voice, “I’ll say five.”

“Great,” Tsukishima’s voice was smeared with pleased mischief. “So I’m going to kiss you for five minutes, and you can’t speak a word.”

“ _Only_ fiv--?” but Tsukishima didn’t let him finish and captured his mouth with a quick pull of his hands around his neck.

 

Because making Kuroo shut up by his own means was another thing Tsukishima loved but wouldn’t ever dare to admit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo, never stop talking. please and thank you.  
> I know I’m lazy I finished it like that but I thought it was cute (?¿) idk  
> the title for this .doc was “nyas in the dark”, thought someone might be glad to know about this very important piece of information.


End file.
